1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to an air breathing hypersonic propulsion module (ABPM) that, when attached to a manned Space Cruiser vehicle, will revolutionize manned access to orbit in terms of low cost, operational flexibility and responsiveness. The invention also pertains to an effective development program for the ABPM and the Space Cruiser.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Discussed herein is the following family of related vehicles:
(a) the small, highly maneuverable manned Space Cruiser for commercial, civil and military intraspace and transatmospheric operations such as: (1) In-space servicing of space assets, (2) Autonomous intraspace and transatmospheric operations, (3) Intraspace transportation and logistics, and (4) Crew addition, exchange, return and rescue.
(b) the X-# aircraft, the X-series hypersonic research and test aircraft which combines a shortened single-seated Space Cruiser (without the Cruiser""s rocket engine) with a hypersonic propulsion module that combines an air-augmented rocket mode with ramjet and scramjet modes. The X-# is launched from a SR-71 aircraft, is fully recoverable at helicopter-suitable sites and has the flight-to-flight option to fly unmanned;
(c) the X-1S, the hypersonic, transatmospheric and orbital research and test vehicle which combines the single or tandem-seated Space Cruiser with the reusable air breathing hypersonic propulsion module derived from the X-# aircraft program, is very-low-cost-to-orbit and is launched from a C-130J freighter aircraft.
(d) the Air Launch Cruiser Vehicle (ALCV), the production, operational space vehicle version of the X-1S research vehicle, for commercial, civil and military on-orbit servicing of spacecraft and for other operations in support of national, international and foreign space asset activities. The ALCV combines the single or tandem-seated Space Cruiser with the reusable air breathing hypersonic propulsion module (ABPM) derived from the above X-1S program, is very-low-cost-to-orbit, and is launched from a C-130 derivative L-100-30F or C-130J freighter aircraft;
The present patent application also describes an initial, integrated development and flight test plan for the development, testing and use of the X-# and X-1S vehicles. The development and test program has as primary objectives: (1) To provide the hypersonic and orbital research and test vehicles while saving up to or more than hundreds of millions of dollars relative to the alternative means, and (2) To provide the hypersonic air-breathing propulsion module technology for very-low-cost-to-orbit, aircraft launch of the Space Cruiser for commercial, civil and military space operations. The vehicle system concepts and planning are consistent with national objectives of active participation in appropriate advanced aerospace concepts, technology and development and of supporting synergistically the military, NASA, and the private sector.
The optimal hypersonic propulsion engine for the X-1S and the ALCV is evidenced to be the rocket-based combined-cycle engine (RBCC). The RBCC results in a substantial (appx. 50%) reduction in scramjet maximum speed required to be attained. The X-series program is configured to also provide the modular option for the flight testing of non-RBCC type engines such as ramjet/scramjet and the pure scramjet engines.
In addition to the foregoing manned spacecraft and vehicles present safety concerns that are unique to the space and orbital environment in addition to the concerns in common with aircraft and ground structures and vehicles. The invention disclosed herein addresses the solution of safety concerns for astronauts in spacecraft and space vehicles by means of providing both a sanctuary module or xe2x80x9ccontainerxe2x80x9d and transportation of the container for the astronauts to a safe place. The safe place can be for example: (1) within the spacecraft (that contains the abnormality or other safety concern) such as a space station or space vehicle, 92) in space after leaving the danger area, (3) in a spacecraft of lifecraft vehicle capable of standing-off from the danger area, and (4) in a spacecraft or lifecraft vehicle capable of transporting the inhabited container to Earth.